


Master's Favourite Relaxation

by TaikiSpear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot licking, M/M, Master/Pet, NSFW, Sock Fetish, Yaoi, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 06:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12811491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaikiSpear/pseuds/TaikiSpear
Summary: After an exhausting day Lance arrives his home where his little pet waits for him. It's the pets task to make sure that his Master has a good time after his work.





	Master's Favourite Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! :)  
> This is my first fanfiction that I wrote. So please be kind. :)

It´s late in the evening and Keith is waiting, naked and with a collar, in front of the front door. He is waiting for his master, who would be at home in a few minutes, and is looking forward to see him.

As the keys are clinking at the door Keith looks to the door. Lance, his Master, enters the house. Lance wears a black suit with a white shirt and black shiny leathershoes. He looks to Keith and pet is head

„Did you missed me?“ he bends to Keith and kisses him on the lips.

„Today it was a really exhausting day…“ he continues and walks to the living room. He droppes himself at the armchair and looks to Keith. In the moment as he looks to his pet, Keith walks to him and stops in front of Lances feet.

„You know what you have to do right now, right?“ Lance pushes with his left foot Keiths face up and smiles at him. Keith blushes and opens the shoelace of the left shoe. As he takes the leathershoe off he feels the warmth of Lances foot.

Lance wore his shoes the whole day and that´s why the inside of his shoes are warm and Lances feet are a little bit sweaty. Keith puts the shoe asides and looks to Lances foot excited. Lance is wearing black socks that are really tight. Keith loves these kinds of socks they makes Lances feet even hotter than the normally are.

„Ahh it feels good to take off the shoe after the exhausting day.“ he lays his hands at his occiput and closes his eyes. Keith pushes his face at Lances sole and takes a deep breath with his nose. Lances feet smells a little bit like his leather shoe and like sweat but the smell isn´t too strong or disgusting. Keith loves it. He hates when people let they feet smells terrible and Lance knows that. That´s why he takes care about his feet.

Keith starts to kisses the big toe of Lances left foot. Lance likes it and is caressing his own dick. As Keith take the other small toes in his mouth, he opens the shoelace of the right shoe. Lance looks to him and grins „You want a footjob while you worship my feet?“ Keith nods and push the right shoe to the ground. Lance takes his foot of the leathershoe and pushes his right foot against Keiths dick. The feeling of the warm foot with the black sock makes Keiths dick hard.

As Lance rubs his foot at Keith dick, Keith bites at the big toe of Lances left foot to keep himself from letting out a moan. Lance is still rubbing his foot against Keith dick and grins „Does it feel good?“ he pushes his foot against Keiths balls and Keith whines a little bit. Keith takes the left sock off and looks to the foot of his Master. The nails of the foot are short and the toes and the instep are hairless. Keith kisses the smooth sole of his Masters left foot. He takes the big toe in his mouth and begins to sucks it.

„Yes that´s good.“ Lance takes his dick out off his trousers and starts to masturbate. Keith stops to suck his toe and goes with his tongue to Lances most senstivie part of his foot. The gaps between his toes. Keith knows that Lance loves it when he licks him there and likes it to make Lance horny with that. Keith licks each sweaty gap and Lances masturbates faster.

„Ohh that´s perfect. You doing it perfectly~“ he moans a lot. Keith takes the right foot and licks the gaps of this foot. Lance cums while Keith bites at the big toe and takes his feet away from him.

„Okay. You were perfect. Now let me repay you.“ Keith blushes while Lance says that and he turns his ass to Lances dick. Lance rubs his hard dick against Keith ass „You want to be fucked?“ Keith nods strongly and Lance pushes his dick in Keiths asshole. „Ahh!“ Keith moans a little bit and looks to his Master „P-please fuck me Master. I was a good dog~“. „Ohh yeah today you were perfect.“ in the Moment as Lances says that he starts to move his dick and fucks his little Dog. Keith moans more and he enjoys the dick of his Master in his asshole. Lance fucks him harder and cums at the same time as Keith „Ahhh yes!“ Keith moans relieved and looks to his Master „Th-thank you master.“

Lance takes his dick out and helps him to stand up. Keith hugs his Master and looks to Lances leathershoes and the left sock and smiles. He only wants to make his Master happy and he knows after a good foot worship his Master Lance would be the happiest person in the world.


End file.
